Darkest Sky
by Hydrilla
Summary: Aku tahu, kami berbeda. Kami memiliki dunia yang sama sekali tidak sama. Tapi, izinkan aku tetap mencintainya -sebagaimana ia mempertahankanku disisinya./ Vampfic
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DARKEST SKY**_

_**.**_

_**Bagian I**_

_**.**_

_**This fan-fiction contain mature content. Kiddies go away :P Maksa? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya :3**_

_**I hope you can enjoy this (absurd) fiction :'3**_

_**Oh ya, di sini not for bashing chara yaa :'3**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat di terima dengan senang hati :)**_

_**-oOo-**_

Aku mendesah yang kesekian kalinya. Lelaki yang menindihku ini terus menerus memacu tubuhnya. Meski tetes-tetes peluh telah menghujami tubuhku. Detikan jam tak lagi terdengar, hanya desahan dan gumaman yang meluncur dari mulut kami yang menggema di dalam remangnya kamarku. Entah yang keberapa kalinya kami melakukan penyatuan. Mungkin ratusan? Entahlah.

Ingatanku kembali melayang pada beberapa saat lalu. Laki-laki yang tengah menggagahiku ini tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku. Dengan pandangan dingin yang seakan menusukku, membunuhku dalam sekali sentakan. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi setelahnya. Tahu-tahu, tubuhku melayang dan mendarat di atas dipan, dengan ia yang menindihku.

Aku meringis, rasa perih terpusat pada salah satu titik pada tubuhku. Tempat dimana lelaki ini menghentakku dengan kasar. Aku seperti menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan –yang bahkan aku tak tahu apa sebabnya. Gerakannya semakin kasar, sementara bibirnya terus menggumamkan kata-kata kasar. Mataku terpejam saat kenikmatan kembali kureguk untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia semakin memelukku erat. Tubuh kami masih menyatu, meski gerakannya tak sekasar tadi setelah ia mendapatkan kenikmatannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya risau, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengelus helaian hitamnya dengan penuh kasih.

Fajar telah tiba. Cahaya mentari terbias di kaca jendela apartemenku, menyusup di antara gorden yang kupasang sebagai tirai. Koakan gagak seolah menyadarkanku –aku telah terlalu lama menari-nari dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Ia –lelaki tadi, bangkit dari tubuhku. Wajahnya tetap dingin seperti biasa. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Tetes-tetes air mata perlahan menuruni pipiku. Semuanya seolah berputar-putar di kepalaku. Membuatku pening seketika. Apalagi saat aku mengingat sepasang mata bulan yangmemandangku dengan penuh benci.

"K-kau… Akan pergi?" Tanyaku parau.

Ia telah mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Lelaki itu kemudian mengenakan jubah hitamnya lagi, sebelum berbalik ke arahku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kelamnya. Begitu gelap sampai-sampai aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam benaknya, apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya yang telah mati.

"Hn."

Ia menghampiriku. Derap langkah kakinya menggema di ruang kamarku yang senyap. Aku menahan napas kala tangan dinginnya terulur, meilitkan selimut pada tubuh polosku yang dikecupi hawa rendah dari pendingin ruangan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk saat jemari lentik itu menghapuskan air mataku, dan detik berikutnya mengangkat wajahku untuk memandang tepat di mata arangnya.

Aku tersentak saat bibirnya yang dingin mengecup lagi bibirku. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum kecupan itu terlepas. Mata kelamnya kini tiada. Terganti dengan pendar merah darah yang berkilat dalam keremangan cahaya. Menatap tepat di iris mataku.

Setelahnya, duniaku menggelap.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat kilauan cahaya matahari mengetuk kelopak mataku. Rasa pening menyergapku, tapi aku tak ambil peduli. Mataku menatap bayangan wanita dengan penampilan kacau di cermin yang menempel di dinding yang tepat bersebrangan dengan ranjangku.

Terlihat amat menyedihkan.

Bercak-bercak merah memenuhi sekujur tubuhku. Dan rona merah muncul begitu saja, menghias pipi pucatku. Malam penuh nafsu yang telah kulewati kini terputar ulang dalam benakku. Aku menggeleng pelan, menghalau tiap memori yang hinggap. Kemudian aku berdiri, dengan lilitan selimut mendekap tubuhku. Hariku telah menanti, dan aku bisa dipecat jika tak segera berangkat menuju tempat kerjaku.

Menyedihkan memang, wanita yang bahkan belum genap berusia dua puluh tahun sepertiku harus banting tulang untuk mencukupi kebutuhanku sendiri. Orang tuaku? Mereka dengan bangsatnya meninggalkanku saat aku baru lulus sekolah dasar. Meninggalkanku terpuruk dalam asa dan menatap penuh iri pada gadis seusiaku yang bisa menikmati hangatnya pelukan keluarga kala itu. Sejak saat itu, aku membenci mereka.

Kupacu langkahku semakin cepat setelah merapikan pakaianku. Di ujung jalan, aku sudah bisa melihat gedung dengan cat merah dimana aku bekerja. Jam yang melingkar di tangan kananku menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Meski rasa perih di pangkal pahaku mengikuti, aku mencoba mengabaikannya. Mati-matian aku menahan mataku agar tetap terbuka.

_**Cring! **_

Lonceng yang terpasang di pintu tempatku bekerja berdering seiiring dengan tubuhku yang masuk ke dalam gedung menjulang itu. Aku segera menuju pintu ruangan karyawan tanpa perlu repot-repot menyapa beberapa orang yang tampak membersihkan restoran tempatku bekerja.

Aku membuka lokerku dan mengganti sepatu yang kukenakan. Kuambil seragam pelayanku dan menuju ruang ganti. Hanya ada aku seorang di sana. Aku menghela napas dan melucuti pakaianku dan segera mengenakan seragamku. Saat aku keluar, seorang wanita berambut pirang telah menantiku.

Dengan tatapan benci yang dilayangkan kepadaku, ia berkata, "Kau dipanggil Bos, Jalang."

Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk. Aku sadar betul bahwa wanita pirang itu membenciku. Jujur, aku ingin marah saat ia memanggilku 'jalang.' Tapi aku mencoba bersabar. Mungkin ia masih kesal padaku atas kejadian dulu, saat mendapati aku tengah digoda oleh kekasihnya. Sungguh, aku tak pernah tertarik sekalipun kepada kekasihnya yang penuh senyuman itu!

"Akhir-akhir ini, kinerjamu berkurang, Sakura."

Ucapan manajer sekaligus pemilik tempatku bekerja seolah menamparku. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Aku hanya sering merasa pusing dan tak enak badan.

"Kau juga tampak lebih pucat," ucapnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Bos," jawabku sekenanya.

"Kau harus lebih rajin lagi, Sakura. Meski aku cukup tahu kalau menjadi penjaga kasir beserta supervisor itu tidak mudah," katanya. "Tapi, sungguh Sakura, kau terlihat sangat pucat. Bahkan kau mempunyai kantung mata."

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin aku lelah, Bos."

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?" Tanyanya.

Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu. Tapi, aku jawab saja, "Hampir empat tahun, Bos."

Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat masa laluku. Saat itu, aku terseok-seok di pinggir jalan. Dengan baju compang-camping dan penampilan berantakan aku menyusuri kota. Aku telah diusir dari apartemen karena tak mampu membayar sewa. Mungkin waktu itu aku berusia sekitar enam belas tahun. Aku kelaparan, dan sangat menyedihkan. Dengan menyeret koper, aku berkeliling dan berharap mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan pendidikanku yang minim.

Dan _voila! _

Aku menemukan sebuah restoran yang baru didirikan. Sebuah pamflet terpajang di kaca jendela restoran itu. Di sana tertulis: dibutuhkan pelayan segera. Dan dengan nekat, aku melamar. Meski saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam restoran ini aku dihujami pandangan menghina, aku tak peduli. Berkat Bosku yang baik hati inilah, aku bisa bekerja di sini hingga menjadi supervisor diusiaku yang masih muda. Mungkin juga karena aku rajin dan giat sehingga mendapat kepercayaan itu. Mungkin.

"Hm… sudah lama sekali," ia menimpali. "Mungkin kau bisa ambil cutimu, Sakura. Istirahatkan tubuhmu dan kembalilah dengan kinerja yang maksimal."

Aku tersenyum, "Baik, Bos. Terima kasih Kimimaro…," entah kenapa aku ingin menyebut namanya –nama kecilnya dengan akrab. "…-_kun."_

Dan aku segera menuju lokerku setelah menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar.

.

.

Kurapatkan _hoodie _milikku akibat rasa dingin yang menerpaku. Matahari telah tergelincir di ufuk barat. Remang senja juga pendar kegelapan bergelayut di angkasa. Seharian ini kuhabiskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pusat kota. Senyuman mengembang di bibirku. Hm… mendapat cuti selama seminggu cukup membuatku senang.

Beberapa pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas memandangku dengan tatapan jahil. Mungkin mereka menganggapku sebagai tante-tante _binal _yang terobsesi pada siulan nakal, kerlingan menggoda atau apapun itulah.

'_**Kak, kaaak! Kaaaakk!'**_

Aku tersentak. Suara burung gagak merasuk ke indra pendengaranku. Kudongakkan kepala dan melihat seekor burung gagak terbang di atas langit dengan gagahnya. Enteh firasatku saja atau apa, tapi aku merasa selalu diikuti burung gagak itu. Seolah mengintai tiap gerak-gerikku.

Semakin kupercepat langkah kakiku. Hari semakin gelap, dan aku ingin cepat sampai di rumahku –apartemen sebenarnya. Burung gagak itu masih mengikutiku, bahkan sampai aku masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen yang kutinggali. Gagak hitam itu bertengger di sebuah dahan pohon akasia yang rantingnya bisa mengetuk jendela kamarku saat angin riuh datang.

Rasa nyaman langsung menyelimutiku saat kurebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjangku. Mungkin karena tubuhku lelah hampir seharian berjalan menyusuri trotoardi jantung kota. Kurogoh kantung celanaku, mencari-cari ponsel yang sedari pagi ku-non-aktifkan. Beberapa pesan masuk setelah ponselku kuhidupkan kembali. Kulirik waktu penerimaan pesan dan-

Astaga!

Aku lupa jadwal _check up-_ku yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Pantas saja aku sering merasa pusing dan tak enak badan akhir-akhir ini. Kulirik jam yang melingkari lengan kananku. Pukul tujuh malam. Aku segera menyambar mantelku dan mengunci apartemen setelah memastikan dompetku terisi dengan uang.

Kucegat taksi yang kebetulan melintas di hadapanku. Aku menggigit bibir cemas. Semoga dokter Kabuto –dokterku masih di rumah sakit.

.

.

"Kedaanmu agak memburuk Sakura," ucap dokter Kabuto. "Apa akhir-akhir ini kau begadang? Kau tahu? Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau juga tampak kelelahan. Apa kau terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan dokter Kabuto sebelum menimpali, "Aku memang agak kelelahan."

Ia tampak menghela napas dan menulis sesuatu di _notes_ miliknya. Aku menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh dokter Kabuto, dokter yang telah merawatku sejak empat tahun lalu. Aku menderita _leukemia _dan sedang menjalani berobat jalan untuk penyembuhan. Aku selalu berharap agar penyakitku segera pergi. Aku sudah berjuang keras selama hampir empat tahun dan tidak berakhir mati. Seharusnya, Tuhan menghadiahiku kesembuhan.

"Penyakitmu perlahan demi perlahan sudah mulai menghilang, Sakura. Tapi, kau memperburuk keadaanmu dan itu membuatnya kembali menyergap tubuhmu. Rajinlah minum obatmu, rajinlah berobat, dan jaga keadaan fisik dan mentalmu dengan baik."

Aku mengangguk sebelum melangkah pergi. Sembuh? Kapan keajaiban itu terjadi? Aku tak sabar menantikannya.

Berdiri di pinggir jalan seperti ini memang agak mengesalkan. Apalagi sendirian dan membawa kantung berisi obat. Rasanya aku baru saja memeriksakan kehamilan dari hubungan gelap dengan seorang bos.

Hubungan gelap ya…?

Hahaha, tak sadarkah kau, Haruno Sakura. Kau ada di posisi yang sama. Aku merutuk. Bukankah aku juga bagian dari para jalang itu? Aku merusak hubungan sekalipun itu bukan hubungan antara manusia hidup. Kehidupan yang membingungkan.

'_**Kaaak! Kaaakk! Kaaakk!' **_

Aku mendengar lagi bunyi gagak. Kulihat burung hitam itu bersandar di pohon yang tak terlalu jauh dariku. Aku selalu merasa burung itu mengikutiku, mengawasi tiap gerak-gerikku. Aku tak tahu mengapa.

Tanganku segera melambai melihat taksi yang mendekat. Aku segera menaikinya dan menyebutkan alamat rumahku. Aku turun segera setelah membayar. Tidak nyaman mendapat pandangan aneh si supir taksi. Aku melangkah menuju kamarku, sesekali menyapa tetanggaku.

Kuhela napas lelah. Hari ini amat sangat melelahkan. Kutaruh obat-obatku di dapur, mengambil beberapa butir dan meminumnya. Sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Aku melangkah menuju kamarku yang gelap gulita. Entah mengapa, aku tak suka menyalakan lampu untuk kamarku. Aku lebih suka tertidur dalam pelukan kegelapan.

Aku tersentak dari posisi berbaringku saat merasakan hawa dingin berada di sekitarku. Merasuk ke dalam tubuhku dan menggetarkan tulangku. Korden-korden jendela terkibar pelan oleh angin. Dan tiba-tiba, sosok itu muncul. Dengan jubah kebesarannya, dan mata merah menyala.

Aku sedikit bergetar merasakan hawa dingin –aku terbiasa, hanya saja kali ini lebih dingin dan amat menusuk. Dia berjalan mendekatiku, dalam sekejap kilat ia berada di depanku. Aku tersentak kaget, secara refleks memundurkan kepalaku. Tapi aku sadar, dia tak mengingkan hal itu. Aku segera berada di posisi semula.

Ia masih tampak mempesona –ia selalu mempesona dengan segala keabadiannya. Mata itu perlahan demi perlahan kembali normal, menjadi mata selegam jelaga saat aku mengelus pipinya yang pucat nan dingin. Aku tertawa kecil melihat noda darah di sudut bibirnya. Jemariku menyentuhnya, mengelusnya dengan pelan agar noda itu hilang. Ia menggeram, entah karena apa. Taringnya yang panjang dan runcing terlihat, berkilat ditengah kegelapan kamar.

Aku selalu membayangkan saat taring itu menusuk leherku, kemudian menghisap darah dari sana. Tapi, aku sadar, aku adalah racun untuknya. Darah berpenyakit seperti milikku adalah salah satu pembunuh untuk makhluk sepertinya. Ya, dia adalah seorang vampir bangsawan dengan ketampanan luar biasa bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Kami menjalin hubungan dari entah sekian tahun. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia menolongku dari kejaran preman saat aku sudah terusir dari apartemen. Semenjak saat itulah kami dekat. Aku bahkan tak tahu hubungan apa yang kami jalani. Sasuke bilang, bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Sedangkan dia tak pernah melamarku ataupun menyatakan cinta padaku. Tetapi, kami sering bercinta –ya, bercinta. Karena aku memiliki rasa itu padanya.

Aku pernah membaca di suatu buku tua berdebu di perpustakaan kota, manusia bisa menjadi vampir jika darahnya dihisap –asal tidak dihisap habis. Kalau dihisap habis, manusia akan mati, bukan? Sejak rasa itu tumbuh, aku ingin sekali Sasuke menghisap darahku, sehingga aku bisa menjadi makhluk abadi sepertinya. Bisa menemaninya sepanjang masa, dan kehidupan kami bisa sama –tak ada perbedaan. Namun, sekali lagi aku sadar takdirku. Wanita berpenyakitan sepertiku hanya akan membunuhnya jika ia menghisap darahku.

Mataku tertutup saat ia mengecup keningku. Taringnya telah kembali tersembunyi. Aku tertawa kecil merasakan geli saat ia menjilati wajahku, mulai dari dahi, turun hinga sudut bibirku. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berbaring dan dia menindihku, masih tetap menjilati sudut bibirku yang membuatku geli.

Jilatannya turun ke daguku. Terus turun hingga ke leher. Lidah nakal itu menjilati leherku, membuatku mendesah akan perlakuannya. Aku memiringkan kepala, memberi akses lebih untuk jamahannya. Aku tak mau munafik, perlakuan lembutnya kepadaku membuatku melayang, membuatku merasa spesial. Bolehkah aku berharap lebih?

Sasuke mulai menghisap kulit leher bagian kiriku. Mencumbunya dengan liar dan penuh otoriter. Aku tersentak saat merakan benda keras yang menempel di leherku. Aku bisa merasakan tajamnya benda itu akibat gesekan pelan yang tak sampai melukai leherku. Tidak! Jangan bilang ini…. Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menghisap darahku. Itu racun! Dan Sasuke bisa saja mati. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu.

"Jang-"

"Hentikan Sasuke."

Ucapanku terpotong oleh sebuah suara lain. Kami berdua tersentak. Sasuke belum sempat menusukkan taringnya ke leherku. Untung saja. Tapi, siapa orang itu? Mengapa ia bisa masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

"Pergi dari sini."

Sasuke menggeram. Apa ia tahu siapa lelaki berambut perak menantang gravitasi dan memakai masker itu? Aku hanya bisa mengernyit bingung.

"Dan membiarkanmu menghisap darah anak Adam itu? Tidak, terima kasih." Lelaki itu menjawab enteng. Apa lelaki itu memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke? Bahkan ia tahu kalau Sasuke mau menghisap darahku. Apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya.

Sasuke semakin menggeram. "Kubilang pergi, Kakashi!"

Suara Sasuke meninggi. Jadi, nama lelaki itu adalah Kakashi. Apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi di sini? Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak mau diatur-atur dan telah memiliki keputusanmu sendiri. Tapi, menghisap darah wanita itu bukanlah jalan terbaik. Lagipula, kau bisa mati. Dunia vampir bisa geger jika kau mati hanya karena seorang wanita."

Aku merasa sakit hati saat mendengar ucapannya. Aku sadar, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tak punya jabatan penting apapun. Bahkan jika aku mati, aku yakin tak ada yang menangisi kepergianku. Tapi, bolehkan jika aku dibutuhkan oleh orang lain –khususnya Sasuke? Bahkan jika dijadikan budak oleh lelaki itupun, aku rela.

"Para tetua sialan itu tidak mau menerima penolakanku, bahkan hanya mendengar pendapatku pun tidak mau." Sasuke menimpali. "Aku tak sudi ada dalam kukungan mereka layaknya anjing yang dirantai."

Kakashi tampak menghela napas sebelum berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Ia memandangku dengan penuh selidik, mengernyit beberapa saat setelahnya. "Tapi, itu perintah kakekmu sendiri, Sasuke."

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecih. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, cukup membuatku sedikit merasa sesak. "Sampai kapan pun, aku tak mau meninggalkannya."

Bolehkah aku berharap? Ucapan dan tindakan Sasuke seolah ia menginginkanku, dan tak akan melepasku. Sungguh, aku merasa amat sangat senang.

"Kau harus sadar, Sasuke!" Kakashi mulai menaikkan suaranya. "Dia itu manusia, tak akan membantu apa-apa. Perang akan segera terjadi, kau merupakan bangsawan vampir yang jadi tonggak penting dalam perang ini."

"_Bullshit." _Sasuke mengumpat.

Jadi, akan ada perang? Perang antar vampir? Jadi, aku hanya menjadi penghalang? Entah mengapa aku merasa amat sangat bersalah. Dan tanpa sadar, meremas baju kebesaran milik Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin bangsamu kalah hanya karena keegoisanmu? Kau merelakan kematian Ibumu dan Ayahmu hanya karena hal yang tidak jelas? Bagaimana dengan dendam yang kau pendam? Bagaimana dengan sumpahmu?"

Aku merasakan wajah Sasuke mengeras. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Baik, aku akan sedikit mengalah. Tapi, aku tetap membawanya!" Sasuke berseru.

"Tapi-" Kakashi ingin bicara, tapi terlanjur disela Sasuke.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Ia milikku yang berharga, dan aku tak mau milikku tidak jelas nasibnya."

Aku merona mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku merasa sangat senang. Sasuke menganggapku berharga? Oh, Tuhan, akankah jari-jemari kebahagiaan mampu menggapaiku?

Kakashi menghela napas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapanku. Refleks aku memundurkan wajahku. Ia menurunkan masker yang menutupi salah satu matanya. Mata merah itu berputar dengan cepat. Berubah menjadi titik-titik yang aku tidak tahu apa. Aku tertegun. Rasanya kepalaku pusing. Dan semuanya menggelap.

Samar-samar, diujung kesadaranku, aku merasa diangkat. Dibopong kemudian merasakan semilir angin. Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

_**TO BE CONTIUNE…**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Holaa ' v ')/ **_

_**Saya tahu, udah punya tanggungan malah nekat publish fic MC baru. Tapi, aku udah gak tahan buat publish. Lagipula, ini impian terbesarku buat bikin vampfic. This is the first time. Jadi maaf kalo kesannya aneh, hehehe :3**_

_**Ini juga, pake first point of view buat MC juga hal yang baru untukku. Maaf kalo kesannya tambah aneh :')**_

_**Bagaimana menurut kalian? :')**_

_**Berikan saya feedback buat tahu gimana tanggapan kalian, yaa? :')**_

_**REVIEW?**_

_**Salam,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DARKEST SKY**_

_**.**_

_**Bagian II**_

_**.**_

_**I hope you can enjoy this (absurd) fiction :'3**_

_**Oh ya, di sini not for bashing chara yaa :'3**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat di terima dengan senang hati :)**_

_**-oOo-**_

Aku terbagun dalam kehampaan cahaya. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku, dan dimana sekarang aku berada. Aku tahu, ini bukan kamarku. Meskipun aku selalu dipeluk kegelapan, aura kamarku tak sedingin ini. Di sini, di ruangan ini, semuanya seolah mati. Tanpa ada sinar-sinar kehidupan yang menyusup dan bisa tertangkap retina mataku.

Semuanya masih terasa berputar-putar. Titik-titik pening itu masih berkeliaran, menyengkram kepalaku dengan begitu erat. Aku terduduk, merapatkan selimut yang entah mengapa tak membuatku hangat sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku ada di sini? Semuanya terasa aneh saat aku terbangun dan sudah berada di ranjang orang lain.

Aku turun dari ranjang, melangkah perlahan dalam kegelapan. Meraba-raba sesuatu –meja, tembok, segala hal yang bisa kuraih untuk mencari cahaya. Hingga aku menemukan sebuah kain tersampir yang kuyakini adalah sebuah korden jendela. Tanganku tergerak untuk menariknya. Tapi terhenti saat sebuah tangan dingin menyengkram lengan kananku.

Aku tersentak, kemudian menoleh dengan cepat ke arah kanan –aku tak tahu mengapa, hanya ingin menoleh ke arah sana saja. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku seolah melayang, dan jatuh ke dalam dekapan seseorang. Tak ada detakan jantung, ataupun suhu tubuh yang hangat. Hanya gesekan kasar dengan ornamen-ornamen di pakaian yang dikenakan, dan aku sudah bisa menebak siapa orangnya.

"Sa-Sasu…."

Aku hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya. Sasuke tak bergeming, ia hanya mempererat dekapannya padaku. Aku sungguh-sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengendurkan pelukannya padaku.

"Berjanjilah padaku." Ia berkata, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, apapun yang terjadi."

Aku bingung dengan perkataannya. Tapi, aku hanya menurut saja. Lagipula, aku bersedia di sampingnya bukan karena paksaan, melainkan perasaanku sendiri –nuraniku sendiri yang berkata demikian. Aku mengangguk dalam dekapannya. Entah dia merasakan atau tidak. Namun, aku yakin, dia tahu apa jawabanku. Terbukti saat ia mencium bibirku untuk beberapa detik.

Aku hanya bisa diam, jantungku berdetak seirama dengan detikan jam yang entah berada di mana. Sasuke masih mendekapku dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leherku. Aku hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepalanya. Entah mengapa, aku bisa merasakan beban berat yang ia pikul di pundaknya.

Membuang napas, aku mencoba tersenyum. Namun, rasanya sangat sulit. Perasaan sesak yang aku tak tahu apa sebabnya menyergapku. Aku terpaku, tubuhku serasa membeku saat pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Cahaya memasuki kamar gelap ini, samar-samar aku bisa melihat apa saja yang ada dalam kamar yang ternyata sangat luas ini.

Bukan, bukan karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam sini yang membuatku terpaku. Melainkan sosok pria yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Tetapi, sosok itu memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dari Sasuke, serta garis wajah yang lebih tua. Gema langkahnya terasa agung, aura pemimpin terpancar kuat. Dan aku tahu, lelaki itu bukan lelaki sembarangan.

"Hm…." Ia bergumam. Sasuke telah melepaskan dekapannya dariku. Tangannya menarikku untuk bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tegapnya. Memangnya, siapa dia? Mengapa ada sinar ketakutan yang tersirat dari sepasang mata Sasuke?

"Mengapa kau sembunyikan dia, Sasuke?" Lelaki itu bertanya.

"Terserah aku, Kakek."

Sasuke sedikit menekan kata 'Kakek'. Dan kini aku tahu, lelaki itu yang disebut-sebut Kakashi semalam –yang aku tahu sebagai penguasa vampir. Ia mendengus, tampak berkharisma dengan sinar-sinar yang ia belakangi. Aku sedikit bergidik merasakan aura menekan yang ia pancarkan dengan begitu kuat.

"Sasuke," panggilnya. "Bukankah manusia seharusnya kau hisap darahnya sampai ia mati?"

Aku menegang saat ia mengatakan kata mati. Aku tahu, keberadaanku di sini sangat tidak diharapkan. Dan perkatannya barusan, menghujam hatiku yang terluka akibat tak diharapkan. Mengapa kami tak bisa bersatu? Apa salahku sebenarnya? Mengapa ini semua begitu sulit?

Mungkin kami memang memiliki perbedaan yang haqiqi, perbedaan yang begitu mendasar. Tapi mengapa kami tak boleh bersatu? Asal ada cinta, semua itu tak salah kan?

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Kek." Sasuke menimpali.

"Ya, ya. Tapi aku menyayangkanmu saja. Bukankah lebih baik dengan puteri bangsawan vampir Hyuuga? Bukankah wanita ini sama sekali tak bergun-"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini berulang kali, Kakek!" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Aku sempat terkejut, tapi langsung mengusap lengannya agar emosinya lebih terkontrol. Aku tak mau ia marah untuk membelaku. Karena aku sadar, aku bukanlah apa-apa.

"Baiklah." Pria tua bangsawan vampir itu mendesah. Dan dalam sekejap mata sudah berada di sampingku. Aku tersentak kaget saat ia mencengkram lenganku dengan begitu erat. Menarikku menjauh dari Sasuke. Aku serasa melayang.

Oh, ya ampun! Kenapa para vampir suka sekali memamerkan kelebihan mereka dan membuatku terkejut?

"Kakek! Kuperingatkan kau untuk-"

Perkataan Sasuke terputus karena perkataan kakeknya. "Tenang, Sasuke. Sesuai perjanjian, jika kau bisa memenangkan perang, wanita ini milikmu. Jika tidak, wanita ini akan mati. Nah, untuk menjaga konsentrasimu, wanita ini akan kuasingkan untuk sementara waktu."

Kakek tua itu menatapku dengan mata merah menyala. Semuanya kini berangsur-angsur menggelap. Aku kembali tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

_**(Third's point of view)**_

Gema langkah itu mengaung, terdengar begitu jelas di sepanjang koridor yang dihuni kegelapan pekat itu. Sosok lelaki itu berjalan biasa, seolah tak terganggu dengan kepekatan cahaya yang begitu menggila. Matanya berpender merah, menyorot penuh amarah. Uchiha Sasuke kini dikuasai oleh emosinya.

Ia tak bisa berhenti berpikir. Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa dengan mudah ia diperalat kakeknya? Ia benci dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudah diperdaya. Decakan air akibat kakinya yang mencumbu lantai bergenangan air mengisi keheningan kala itu. Irama-irama itu seolah mengejeknya. Ia menggeram, sebelum memacu langkahnya lebih cepat lagi. Langkahnya terhenti di ujung lorong, dimana terletak sebuah ruangan dengan jeruji besi yang terpancang dengan kokoh sebagai pembatasnya.

"Sakura…." Ia melirih, menatap hampa pada sosok wanita bersurai merah muda yang terikat di sudut ruangan. Kedua mata hijau yang biasa mentapnya dengan penuh kelembutan itu tertutup kain hitam. Begitupula kaki dan tangannya yang terikat dengan erat. Pun dengan mulutnya yang tersumpal.

Sasuke menatap miris kekasihnya yang begitu mengenaskan. Ia meringis, merasakan rasa perih yang merasuk ke dalam hatinya yang telah mati. Cukup! Cukup sudah! Wanitanya telah banyak menderita. Dan ia akan membebaskan Sakuranya dari kesengsaraan ini.

"Tunggulah, Sakura. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini semua."

Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi dengan keselebatan cahaya, juga disertai asap tipis.

'_Sasuke-kun….'_

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Dentuman-dentuman langkahnya menggema di sepanjang lorong kastil bergaya _Victorian _yang ditempatinya. Jubahnya terkibar, melambangkan betapa agungnya ia. Kemarahan tersirat jelas di kedua manik matanya. Karena bola mata yang semula gelap itu kini berputar cepat. Berganti dengan warna merah darah dan lambang bintang ditengahnya.

Ayunan kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna cokelat berbahan kayu. Ukiran-ukiran di pintu itu begitu rumit, dan berkesan klasik. Tanpa sengaja mengatakan betapa lama pintu kokoh itu berdiri. Sasuke dengan sekali sentak membukanya. Di dalam sana, empat orang lelaki tengah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa dekat perapian.

"_Teme! _Kau membuatku kaget!" Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang memekik kaget. Hal ini membuat taringnya otomatis mencuat keluar.

"_T-Teme…?" _Lelaki pirang itu mencicit. Terkejut dengan Sasuke yang tampak marah besar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?" Giliran lelaki berambut cokelat panjang yang bertanya. Tak biasanya temannya yang selalu terlihat dingin itu menampilkan emosi sedahsyat itu.

"Grrhh… Kita buat kakek sialan itu berhenti mengoceh!"

Taring Sasuke keluar, memanjang dengan sangat cepat. Matanya semakin menyorot tajam, seakan-akan ia bisa menghancurkan segalanya dalam sekali tatap –dan benar itu terjadi karena sebuah _vas _pecah saat ia tatap dengan tatapan _predator_, membuat teman-temannya bergidik. Ya, dia akan berjanji untuk segera memenangkan perang ini, dan membawa Sakura ke tempat sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan kaumnya –terutama sang kakek.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Ya, tau deh kalo ini pendek, wakaka. Btw, fanfic ini paling cuma lima shot kok :3 Saya nggak mau bikin fanfic panjang-pangjang karena udah ada tanggungan XP**_

_**Habis ini ngejelasin perang, terus Sasuke bawa si Sakura dan mungkin saya bakal kasih epilognya :3**_

_**Thanks a lot buat yang udah review chapter kemaren [ khoirunnisa740, Nuria23agazta, angodess, ravenpink, sable, uchihafenny, Hana Kumiko, kumiko, milkyways99, Aozora Straw, Alany Rien, kHaLerie Hikari, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, sinchan, white moon uchiha, Allysum fumiko, haruchan, p. w, sofia chamrina, Kiren Nia, Fivani-chan, mela, Natsumo Kagerou, nurul, jideragon21, uciha. ratih, Kumada Chiyu]**_

_**Makasih banyak guys :'D**_

_**Wanna REVIEW again?**_

_**Regards,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
